A Different Kind of Happily Ever After
by Mikkimausu
Summary: As the bubble guppies grow older, they start to break apart, and make new They think they've made the right decision, you know, Until things start turning into A heart-warming story that teaches you the true meaning of "Best Friends
1. Chapter 1

_When they were little, they were, " The Bubble Guppies ", a group of preschoolers that sang and danced throughout their day. But as preschool came to an end, the show came to an end, and the Bubble Guppies lost the one thing they all had in common, which is the show._

_So as time passed, the Bubble Guppies began getting farther and farther away from each other. They were still friends, but not as close as they were when they were little._

_In 5th grade, everything changed. Gil moved away, and Deema was sent to a boarding school. They were the main people that kept the group together._

_So as the year went on, they broke apart and never spoke to each other. Not even when the walked by each other in the halls._

_Thats how it was, for about two years. But when 8th grade came, things changed, again._

Molly's P.O.V.

" And then she said that my makeup looked like it was sprayed on by a skunk! " Helen said, dramatically. She looked at her friend, Molly, daydreaming, as usual.

" Molly! " Helen snapped her fingers in front of the pink-haired girl.

" Oh, I'm sorry! " I said, awakening.

" What's the matter, your always zoning out, " Helen said, crossing her arms.

" Oh it's nothing, " I said, laughing nervously.

" Yeah it is, spill, " she said, leaning forward, waiting for me to tell her.

" It's really nothing, " I said, still laughing.

" SPILL! " Helen said, banging her fist on the table.

The librarian shushed us. Awkward.

We were in the library, researching famous poets for English class.

" Fine, " I said, sighing, " His name's Ryan, he's the captain of the football team- "

" You have a crush, on _him_! " Helen said, surprised.

I nodded, and looked at the floor, blushing madly.

" This is gonna be great! " Helen said, texting away on her phone.

" Don't tell anyone, " I said, worried.

" No problem, " she said, with a mischievous smile.

" Class is gonna start soon, we should get going, " I said, packing up my books.

" I'll meet you there, " Helen said, and she got up and left.

I had to admit, I was kind of worried. I never tell Helen anything because she's the gossip queen, she even gave herself that name. But maybe the friend side of her will show up and not tell anyone. I hope, or else I'm gonna be _so_ embarrassed.

**Authors Note;**

So, yeah, this is a story. What do you think about it so far? I write my stories on my Ipad, so the autocorrect kinda messes things up. So if there is any grammar and spelling mistakes I missed while I was proofreading, I'm sorry for that.

I recently deleted two out of the three stories I had written. Thats because I really didn't have fun writing those stories. And I think, as a writer you should always have fun writing your stories.

Another thing, I'm gonna be doing more of these " notes " at the end of chapters so I can communicate to you guys on what's happening.

I hope you all enjoyed! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the hall, a long golden ponytail bouncing behind me.

While I was at boarding school, they saw how crazy my hair was and they decided that I should " tame " it. I totally disagreed. My hair had been like this every since I was born, I was not going tame it just because some walking sticks told me to.

But we compromised. I was able to keep my golden curls, but I had to put it in a ponytail, just to make it a little neater.

When I went to boarding school, it was the worst time of my life, everyone was so, proper. No one laughed, no one cried, no one even smiled.

I called my mom to tell her how miserable I was and she took me out of the school and sent me here. I was so happy, fireworks were literally coming out of my head. I couldn't wait to see my friends, and see how much they had changed. I wondered about all the fun things they had probably done while I was away.

I open my locker and unpack my bag, I had just arrived, which means I had to unpack quickly, before 2nd period.

I dump everything out of my backpack and into my locker, only taking my math notebook and a pencil.

I rush down the hall as the bell rings, and I arrive just in time.

As I enter the classroom I felt eyes on me, but I just found an open seat and sat down. I casually glanced around to see if I could find any of my friends, but I didn't see anyone.

The warning bell rang as more students started to pour in. I looked up from my doodling and check to see if any of my friends had walked in. I watched closely, looking at all the students as they walked in, but no luck.

As the class goes by I wonder where my friends are, and if there having fun without me.

The teacher stops talking and I look up from my notes, the class was interrupted by a knock.

" Come in, " our math teach, Mr. Lin, says.

I watch as a boy walks in. Orange hair, blue glasses, and gentle green eyes. I could recognize him anywhere, it's Nonny.

The teacher motions him to sit down and he nods, making his way through the desks and chairs to his seat, surprisingly, right next to me.

I look over to his desk. He hasn't changed a bit, which is good, I guess.

I guess he notices me looking at him, because he looks up from his planner and looks back at me.

I smile, hoping he remembers me.

He gives a small smile back and continues to write the homework.

When class ends I try to catch up with Nonny but I couldn't find him through the crowd.

I go back to my locker and dump my math book inside. I grab my English binder and start searching for any of my other friends.

When I pass the bathrooms and see a blue head poking out from the boys bathroom. I stop and back up, I look straight at the head.

" Uh, hello? " I said, planting my hands on my hips.

The blue head turns around, it's Gil of course, how could you not miss his icy blue hair, " _Deema_? " he asks, without saying hi, " Is that you, " he asks, narrowing his eyes.

" Yeah it's me! " I say, giving him a hug, " I totally missed you! What were you doing in there? "

" Oh, nothing, " he said, awkwardly, " How have you been? " he said, changing the subject.

" I could be better, I was almost late for second period, which is not a great way to start my first day, " I said, laughing a little, " Wait, what are you doing here, didn't you move away? "

" Yeah, but my dad decided we should move back, he saw how miserable I was, and besides, the job he had really sucked, " he says, laughing as well.

I nodded understandingly. I glanced at him and saw him looking at my new hairdo, questioningly.

" Yeah, the head master said I should really " tame " my hair, " I said, making air quotes on the word, " tame ".

" Head master? " he asked, tilting his head. I was about to reply when he said, " Oh right, you went to a _boarding_ school, " he said, rolling his eyes.

" Hey! What's that supposed to mean?, " I said.

" Oh nothing, I bet your all prim and proper now, " Gil said, " Oh Deema, darling, can you please pass me the tea? " he said in a mockingly way.

I elbowed him and we both laughed. It was nice to have Gil back, I knew I could always count on him when I needed a laugh.

The bell rang for next period. " Where are you headed? " Gil asked.

" English, " I responded, with a little laugh.

" Well then, I guess I'll see you later, Queen Deema the First, " he said, taking a bow.

I curtsied. " You shall Sir Gil."

We both went our seprate directions, laughing. Yep, I could always count on him.

**Author's Note ;**

Well, Deema and Gil seem to remember everybody but what about everyone else, they barely remember each other, I wonder how there gonna bring everyone together?

I don't know, I haven't really planned out the rest of the story. ^_^'

But I probably won't be able to post another chapter until next week or so tomorrow's my first day of school and I'm going to have a pretty hectic schedule.

Anyway, I hope you liked the second chapter of, " A Different Kind Of Happily Ever After ".


	3. Chapter 3

A note lands on my desk.

_Hey gurl, up for some fro-yo after school?_, The note said.

_Sorry, homework! _I quickly write.

When I pass the note back, 2 seconds later, it's back on my desk.

_Why are you always so serious Oona?_ The note asked.

I was in English, with my best friend Katie-Rose. She's super fun to be around. She'll always make you laugh no matter what type of mood your in.

I was about to answer her question, when the teacher came up from behind me.

" Passing notes, eh? " she spat, snatching the note.

I freeze, all heads turned.

She looked at Katie-Rose and then me, " I'll have you know that you two will not be having any of this _fro-yo_, " she said, ripping up the note. She slapped her ruler on my desk, " A weeks, detention, both of you! " she yelled, and continued on with class.

I could still feel everyone's eyes on me. I was sweating like a hog. _Detention? _

The bell rang and I was the first to exit the class. I ran to my locker and threw my books in. I sighed. Why did this have to happen, to me of all people?!

" Oona? " a voice said, silently.

I turn around and see Katie-Rose, looking apologetic.

" I'm so sorry, if it helps, I'll tell Mrs. Rogers that it was all my fault, " she said, sadly.

" No, it's okay. I couldn't let you suffer through a week alone with her, " I said, laughing.

She started laughing too.

" So, what do ya say about that fro-yo? " Katie-Rose said, wiggling her eyebrows.

" Today? " I asked, curious.

" Yeah, who said Mrs. Rogers could tell us what to do with our afternoons? " she said.

I nod in agreement. She held her arm out and we link arms, walking all the way to our next class.

**Molly's P.O.V.**

When third period ends, I walk into the halls, and everyone's staring at me.

I look around, _what are they laughing at?_ _Do I have a giant zit on my forehead_?

I casually feel my forehead, _nope no zit there._

" Awwww look who it is, a Ryan fangirl! " someone shouts, and the whole hallway erupts with laughter.

I run through the hallway, blushing madly.

I go into the nearest bathroom, hug my knees to my chest, and cry my eyes out. _I can't believe Helen did this to me! _

I look up from my knees to see a girl, staring at me.

She had long blonde curls pulled into a ponytail, that stretch all the way down to her hips. Her blue eyes, filled with sadness.

" Are you okay? " she asked, kneeling down next to me.

" Yeah, I'm fine, " I said, wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

I stand up, and walk out of the bathroom. She was probably just playing with me, she didn't really care.

I walk through the halls and ignore all the snide comments about me and my crush on Ryan.

As I reach my locker, I see a girl, her purple hair tucked into two cute ponytails, with a pink star clipped into her hair, leaning against my locker.

" Excuse me, " I said, pushing through her to get to my locker.

" Oh, I'm sorry! " she said, moving aside.

" Thanks, " I said, putting in the code to my lock.

She looks at me for a second, thinking of something, but instead of saying anything, she just shakes her head, and walks away with her friend.

Weird.

" So! "

I turn around to see Ryan and his friends.

" Oh, hi, " I said, turning back to my locker. He probably knows about my crush, and I bet he's just gonna reject it, saying that he doesn't feel " that way " about me.

" I hear that you like me, " Ryan whispers into my ear.

I just nod, " Well, it doesn't matter now, " I say, not making eye contact with him.

" What if I said that I had feelings for you too? " Ryan said, his friends snickering behind him.

My heart almost jumps out of my chest._ Ryan actually likes me._

I turn around, " Then I would say...how about some fro-yo after school, " I say, with a smile.

" It's a date, " he winks, and gives me a peck on the cheek. He walks away with his friends following.

I almost faint. I'm on a date, with Ryan James, can this day get any better?

**Author's Note;**

Well, that was...interesting. Molly's going on a date with her dream guy, meanwhile, she didn't even know that she just encountered two of her best friends!

What about Katie-Rose & Oona? Skipping detention?

This chapter sure has surprised me!

Alas, I must get ready for school. First day at my NEW school, wish me luck!

;)


	4. Chapter 4

" Hey Nonny! "

I look up from my locker to see Goby, walking down the hall towards me, waving.

I slightly wave back to him and turn back to my locker, getting my binder for fifth period.

" What's up? " he says, leaning on the locker next to me.

When the " Bubble Guppies " started to drift apart, Goby and I were the only ones that remained friends, and we still are.

I think about what had happened in Math earlier, with that strange girl.

At the end of first period, I went to my locker to grab my math notebook, and headed of to math class. But I decided to take a short cut around the school, so I could get to math class quicker. But when the warning bell rang I wasn't in my seat, I was lost around the school. I stopped and asked a teacher for directions.

When I reached room 205, I stopped to catch my breath, and opened the door.

I took my seat and started writing down the homework, when I realized someone was staring at me. I looked to the left and saw a girl, with a long golden ponytail, sitting there. She smiled, and I gave a half smile back, I mean, I didn't want to be rude.

As I snap out of my daydream, I shrug, answering Goby's question.

" How about some fro-yo? " Goby asked, curiously.

I nod, I wouldn't pass up a good chance for some frozen yogurt.

" Cool, " the bell rings for fifth period, " See ya later Nonny, " he waves goodbye and rushes of to class.

**Gil's P.O.V.**

I've been thinking. What's the deal with all this fro-yo talk?

I, personally, think ice cream is better. But everyone likes the _healthier_ alternative.

But still, I just had to go to this place, anybody who's anybody is gonna be there. Maybe our friends will be there too!

I drag Deema out of the school, heading for the frozen yogurt place across the street.

" Your taking me, for frozen yogurt?! " Deema said, digging her heels into the grass, which causes me to stop, " Look, Gil, I know we've been hanging out for a while, but I just don't like you in- "

" It's not a _date_! " I say, rolling my eyes, " We're going to be spying on our friends! " I grab her hand again, and drag her across the street.

I think about what Deema said. Deema and I would never _date_...right?

**Author's Note;**

Frozen yogurt huh? I know many of you might not have this in your area but search Orange Leaf, it's crazy good!

But anyway...

Gil and Deema, _dating_? I mean, they were holding hands, kinda. I don't know, what do you guys think.

So they're all heading to that frozen yogurt place, after school. Any ideas coming into your brain right now? No, ok, I guess you'll have to wait until next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

As we order frozen yogurt, I think about what I had said to Gil outside.

Us, dating?! That would never happened, right?

I laugh nervously, and Gil gives me a look.

We were waiting for our frozen yogurt and checking to see if our friends were here.

I spotted Oona sitting with a girl laughing and eating frozen yogurt. One down, three to go.

" It's not a _date_! " Gil's words pop into my head, why am I thinking about this?

I shake my head to get rid of the thought, and Gil gives me another look.

" Are you okay? " he asks, raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah, " I nod, and turn back to the counter waiting for our frozen yogurt.

" Anyway, " he sighed, " I'm gonna go find us some seats, " he walks off calmly, and I totally freak out, I had to talk to someone.

When the lady comes back I lean over the counter, " Why do I keep thinking about him?! " I grab her face and shake it.

I realize that she has our frozen yogurt, and I let go of her face, taking the cups.

She nods, and runs into the kitchen, terrified.

I look for Gil, and where he's sitting. I look over in the corner and I see him, sitting with...another girl.

I totally flip out, I smash my yogurt to the ground. She's stealing my _man_!

Wait, what am I saying? We're just friends.

_Friends_. _Friends_. _Friends_. I chant as I near our table.

" Hi, " I say, trying to smile.

" Hey Deema, remember Lisa? " Gil says, motioning towards the girl.

_Lisa_. She stole my boyfriend in 7th grade, now what is she doing?

" Oh I'm sorry, are you to here on a date? " she says, getting up from the booth.

" No, we're not, we're just friends, " Gil said, sneaking a peek at me.

" Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I _stay_? " Lisa said with a smug look on her face.

" Sure! " Gil said, slidding over to make room for Lisa.

I give Gil a look, _what are you doing?_

_Being polite_. _Now sit_. He points at a seat across from him.

I sit down, watching Lisa as she flirts with Gil.

" Lisa, do you mind if I steal Gil for a second? " I said, glancing at him.

" Yeah, whatever, " she said, annoyed.

I grabbed Gil's hand and lead him outside.

" So, see anything interesting? " He says, looking back in the frozen yogurt shop.

" No, only you and Lisa flirting with each other, " I said, crossing my arms.

" What are you talking ab-_flirting?!_ I was not _flirting_ with her?! " he said, disgusted, " I was distracting her so you could keep a look out for our friends! "

" Oooooohhhhh " I said, embarrassed.

" And so what if I was _flirting_ with her, who said you had the right to be in control of who I date? " he mumbled.

" Fine go ahead, date her! " I yelled.

" Maybe I will! " He shouted.

He stormed off. Mumbling something as he left.

I was angry for a second, until I realized that I had just lost my best friend.

**Author's Note;**

Oooooo, a little drama is starting to take place!

Deema, having feeling for Gil? Maybe, maybe not, I don't know.

What about Lisa, will she be a big part in this story? Maybe, maybe not.

So Deema just lost her best friend, pretty sad. I'm gonna do a couple more Deema and Gil chapters and then move on to the rest of the gang.

I hoped you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

When Ryan didn't show up yesterday I left, embarrassed. _Maybe it was all a trick_, I thought, as I excited the shop.

As I left I saw two people, arguing.

" Maybe I will! " the blue-haired boy yelled to the blonde-haired girl, storming off.

I watched, surprised. The blonde-haired girl turned around and started to cry, and ran right past me. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell it was the girl that tried to comfort me earlier, with her ponytail bouncing behind her, she's easy to recognize.

I ran after her. " Wait! " I shouted, right behind her.

She stopped and turned, her eyes red from crying.

" What? " she said, wiping her eyes.

" Who are you? Are you okay? " I asked, giving her a tissue from my backpack.

" I-I'm Deema, " she blew into the tissue and handed it back to me.

I took it and threw it in a bush, " What happened back there? " I asked.

" My friend Gil, he...he, " and then she bursted into tears.

We talked about it for a while, and got to know each other, she told me about the spying mission to bring back the " Bubble Guppies " and about Lisa.

" I just, don't know, " she blew into her 46th tissue, " I just wanted to protect him. "

" Maybe he just hasn't realized it yet, " I gave her a pat on the shoulder.

" I guess your right, " she stood up, " Thanks Molly, " we hugged, and before she left she said, " Oh and Molly, you should really search, The Bubble Guppies, I think you'll find some interesting things about them, " then she was gone.

That night I searched, " The Bubble Guppies " there were tons of things about them. I looked at the cast and then, it hit me.

The blue-haired boy, that girl with the starfish clip, Deema, even me! We were all in the cast picture, along with two other guys I have yet to meet.

I was in The Bubble Guppies. We were the Bubble Guppies.

**Author's Note;**

So far we have Molly, Deema and Gil who know about " The Bubble Guppies ".

What about the rest? I don't know, that's for me to know and you to find out!

( Honestly I don't really know )

What's gonna happen to Gil, is he really gonna date Lisa? Are Gil and Deema ever going to be friends again?

Find out, in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

As walk through the hall, yesterday runs through my head. Gil and I arguing, Molly finding about the Bubble Guppies, and Lisa, being Lisa.

I see Gil, getting things from his locker, and we make eye contact, but he quickly looks away.

I guess he's mad at me for being on the meaner side yesterday, but understand. I mean we are soul friends, soul mates, friend soles, argh!

I talked with my mom about the whole, " thinking of Gil " situation and she only said one word, love.

But I can't be in love with Gil, were friends!

" Hi Molly! " I stopped at her locker, I wanted to know what she thought about the " Bubble Guppies ".

" Oh, hi, " she closed her locker, and we started to walk down the hall, " So I did what you told me to and it turns out, we were both working together on the same tv show, well, when we were little, " she laughed, awkwardly.

" Yeah- "

" So, I hear Gil's available! " _Lisa_.

I turn around, " No, he's actually, well you see..." I had no response, he really was available.

" Great, so I guess you wouldn't mind if I ask him to the Winter Dance? " Lisa said, with that same smug grin.

" Fine, whatever, " I say through my gritting teeth.

I watch as Lisa skips up to Gil and asks him out. He nods, but I can tell through that smile that he really doesn't want to go with her.

He looks at me, I look at him, and we both turn away walking in separate directions.

" What was that all about? " Molly asks, looking behind us.

" Nothing, " I mumbled, as we head into the social studies classroom.

And after that I never got a chance to speak with Gil...until the Winter Formal.

...

" So, how do I look? " Oona asked.

" Like an angel! " I cheered. How did I meet Oona? I'll get to that later.

She was dressed in a pretty pink gown with a bow wrapped around her waist, Molly had picked it out just for her. I, of course, had on a yellow dress, covered in sparkles.

As we arrived at the Winter Formal, I saw Gil, sitting in the cold, alone.

" Hold up, I'll meet you guys in there, " I tell the girls, and headed over to Gil.

" Enjoying freezing to death? " I ask, watching him shiver. He stands up, rolling his eyes.

" Whatever, " we both start to laugh.

" What happened to Lisa? "

" She's in the bathroom, " he said, shivering.

" What are you doing out here? " I raise my eyebrow.

" I don't know, thinking, " he shrugs, and almost slips on the the curb.

I giggle, typical Gil.

" I'm sorry, for the way I acted, " I apologized.

" That's ok, I'm sorry for storming off like that, " he laughs a little.

We look at each other. Then look away. Why is this so awkward?

" Gil... " I say, silently.

He turns around. I put my mittens on his face and pull him in for a big smack-a-roo.

We just sit their, lips locked, in the freezing cold. His lips felt like cotton balls, or a freshly washed sweater, or maybe a kitten's fur. And it was perfect. Just right.

Then there was a bang.

We broke apart, and I quickly turn around. Someone tripped on the ice.

" Owwwww, " I hear a voice. Gil and I run to see who it is.

" Are you okay? " Gil asks, kneeling down to help him.

" Yeah..." the body says, painfully.

" Nonny! " We both turn our heads.

_Goby_.

He runs to Nonny's side, " Are you okay? "

The body sits up and I see that it's Nonny. He nods, and then looks at us, blankly.

" Hi! " Gil waves, smiling, " I'm Gil and this is Deema, " he said, motioning towards me.

" Hello! " I smile to the both of them.

" I'm Goby, and this, is Nonny! " he points to Nonny, who's motionless.

" Hi! " we both say to Nonny, and he waves, standing up.

Then, Molly and Oona enter the scene, " OMG, what happened? " Molly said, worried.

" Nothing, " Gil said.

" Who are you guys? " Oona said, cocking her head.

And that's how it began, how the Bubble Guppies reunited as one, never to be torn apart.

As the Winter Formal came to a close, we walked out of the gym, together.

" We totally saw you making out with Gil, " Molly said, and Oona nodded.

I looked at Gil, and he winked. I blushed.

Do I really have feelings for Gil? I guess I do considering I just kissed him. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note;**

So the Bubble Guppies have all met, but we're not stopping there still have a LOT more to cover.

Gil and Deema are now a couple? Yes, no, maybe?


	8. Chapter 8

I walked through the neighborhood, watching the snowfall. I was heading to the library to check out a good book that I could read by the fire.

Then I heared someone crying. I looked behind me and realized that I totally passed her. She was sitting on the curb, crying.

I sit down next to her, " Hi Molly, " I said, silently. She looked up at me and smiled, tears streaming down her face.

" Hi Nonny, " she said, blowing into a tissue.

" What's wrong? " I asked, in a low voice.

" It's Ryan, he didn't even like me in the first place, I caught him kissing Lisa at the Winter Formal the other day, " she cried her eyes out.

" Molly... " I said, pausing to make sure she was listening, I closed my eyes, " Molly your very pretty and if Ryan can't see that, than he's very, very stupid, " I blurted.

Silence.

" You really mean that? " Molly asked. I nodded.

" Awwww, thanks Nonny! " she gave me a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

She skipped away, waving to me as she left.

I felt my cheek, did she just, _kiss_ me?

**Author's Note;**

Molly and Nonny? Yeah, I've been shipping them for, like, ages. Sorry Oona!

I was debating whether or not to add another couple into the story but when I got a review from t ( I think that's his/her name ) asking for NonnyxMolly.

I was like, heck ya!

This chapter was a bit short, but I guess that's alright.

I'll probably do another Gil and Deema chapter and then do a chapter with them altogether, but, we'll see.


	9. Chapter 9

Being _the_ Gossip Queen isn't that easy. You have to find the latest gossip, which requires a lot of snooping around, and make sure to be the first to tell everyone, or else, you'd look like a fool.

So when I saw Deema kiss Gil on the night of the Winter Formal, I knew this was gonna be big, and I mean big!

But I decided to add a little more drama into this gossip, so I developed a plan. I hired a bully to beat up Gil during lunch tomorrow. I would stall Deema until the bully's done, and then make sure the first thing she saw was Gil on the floor.

...

" Hi Deema! " I said, cheerfully, " How was the Winter Formal? "

" It was nice! " she said, dreamily.

She was about to go into the cafeteria when I stopped her, " I need your help with something, " I said.

" Oh, uh, sure! " Deema said, a little less happily.

I walked her away from the cafeteria and stalled her for as long as I could. In a couple minutes we headed back.

" Thanks Deema, " I said, thankfully.

" No problem Helen, " she said as we walked into the caf.

She stopped. Dropping her lunch tray.

_It's working_, I thought to myself.

" Gil! " she rushed towards him and got on her knees, putting his head in her lap.

" Move back, please, give him some space! " Deema yelled, as the crowd backed up.

" Gil... " Deema said, stroking his hair.

" What happened here? " The principal said as she walked in.

Deema looked up, tears filled her eyes. " I don't know, I walked in and he was like this... " she said, looking down at the blue-haired male.

Nobody bothered to speak up, not even Deema's friends.

" Take him to the nurse, " the principal told the secretary.

She took Gil out of Deema's arms and carried him to the nurse.

" You can continue with your lunch period students, " the principal said, and she left.

I looked back down at Deema, she was still sitting there.

" It's okay Deema, he'll be fine, " I patted her back and walked away, texting madly on my phone.

...

" Okay, I'll you some alone time sweetie, " the nurse patted me on the head and left the room.

When the door closes I immediately got up and went over to Gil. I looked at him, he looked so gentle.

I stroke his hair again because I gotta admit, it's pretty soft!

Then I just sit there waiting for him to wake up. And in a couple minutes, he does.

I was at the sink washing my face from all the crying I've been doing. Thats when I hear his voice.

" I think you missed a spot, he said. I turned around and saw him sitting on the side of the bed, " It's right here, " he motions to all of face.

" Haha, very funny, " I say, turning off the water. I walk towards him and sit down on the bed, " So how ya feelin' ? " I say, awkwardly.

" I have a few pains here and there, but other than that I'm fine, " he scratched the back of his head, something he only does when he's nervous.

We look deep into each others eyes, leaning closer and closer and then...we kiss, for the second time. I cant describe how perfect of a kisser he is, he's just...perfect...

After a couple minutes the bell rings and we break apart. We stare at each other for a moment and then hop of the bed. He opens the door for me.

" After you Queen Deema, " he says, bowing.

" Why thank you Sir Gil, " I curtsie.

And we walk all the way to class with our arms linked.

**Author's Note;**

Wow, second kiss in a row and the still haven't declared themselves as a couple yet?! That's odd.

Well, this was another, dramatic, yet romantic chapter between Deema and Gil.

Ta-ta my friends until tomorrow ;)


	10. Chapter 10

As spring starts everyone gets ready for prom. This happens every year, usually prom happens in high school, but not here.

There were banners every reminding everyone to vote for prom queen and king. Even though nobody actually needed to, the same people get picked every year, Ryan and Helen, king and queen.

But I have a different feeling about this year, I don't know why though.

I signed up for prom committee and was working my butt off last night. Making posters, buying party decorations, the usual things for prom.

When I come in the next morning I'm a wreck, I didn't even put my hair in a ponytail, it was all out, like a blob of golden curls.

" What happened, " Molly said, trying not to laugh.

Goby came up behind her, " Did you get hit by a meteor or something? " he said, laughing.

" Haha! " I said, sarcastically, " I was working last night, remember, I joined the prom committee? " I said, yawning.

" Yeah, we know, " Goby said, shaking his head.

" Well, see you eighth period, " they both waved and walked down the hall to their first class.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my science notebook. But first, I had to head down to the gym and drop off these decorations.

As I enter the gym, I hear a familiar voice.

" Move it over to the left, no, _my_ left! " _Lisa_.

" Since when did _you_ join the committee? " I asked, standing in the doorway.

She turned around and jumped a little when she saw me, did I really look that bad?

" Since, like, forever! " She said, taking the decorations, " Thanks for the decor Deema! It's gonna help a ton! " She threw my decorations in the trash, and got back to her " work ".

" Anything I could help with? " I asked, walking through the gym.

" No, I'm good! " she mumbled.

I walked out of the gym and headed to first period.

...

The night of prom came sooner than I had expected.

" You excited Deema! " Molly asked, putting one last pin in her hair.

" Yeah! " I nod, I couldn't wait.

We reached the front of school and the limo stopped. We carefully got out, making sure not to rip our dresses. When we walked into the gym the first thing I saw was Gil, drinking punch.

He saw me looking at him and smiled, heading over to us.

" Hey guys! " he shouted over the music.

Molly and Oona waved. I smiled.

" You look great, " he said to Molly and Oona, then he turned to me.

" Eh, I've seen better.. " he said, looking the other way.

" Whatever, " I elbowed him and we laughed.

" Wanna dance? " he asked, holding out his hand.

I thought for a moment. Me and him dancing? You mean like, slow dance? No, he can't mean that, right?

I take his hand and he leads me out onto the dancefloor. I look back at Molly and Oona. The both gave me a thumbs up.

Before I knew it we were both dancing, not slow dancing, I mean jamming!

We both laughed and had a a great time, we danced all night.

" Ladies and gentlemen, excuse me, it's time to announce the prom king and queen, " Lisa announced on the stage.

" Here we go, " Gil said under his breath.

Lisa opened the envelope, " For prom king we have... Ryan James! "

Ryan walked up on the stage as people clapped.

" And for your prom queen we have... " she opened the second envelope, " Uhh, Deema Wahler? "

My heart stopped. Everyone turned around and clapped, some even cheered.

I look over at Gil, _go for it_. I nod and head up onto the stage.

I accept my crown, and scan the crowd, everyone's happy for me, even Lisa, but I can see one person, furious, _Helen_.

This was supposed to be _her_ crown, but I'm the one holding it.

I look around me, at Lisa, at Ryan, then I look at Gil, and my friends.

Then I stare down at the crown, _my_ crown. I close my eyes, and start to sing.

" I live for the night, I live for lights, I live for the high, 'til I'm free falling..."

Everyone starts to whisper, but I keep on going.

" Til I'm free falling, I live for the night... " I sing, and pause.

I look behind me to see Ryan coming out with an electric guitar, is he joining in?

Then the curtains go up, and his whole band is ready, he gives me a nod and I look at Lisa, she has a mic, ready to sing with me, she nods also.

The energy builds up inside of me, and I feel it, I start to sing louder.

" Scream, tryin' to holler, got that ink up on my collar... "

Lisa joins in, " Drinkin' 'til there's nada, isn't whiskey I don't bother "

" My b- ain't no dimes, they just muthaf- dollars, so we stack our drinks up high, skyscrapin' 'til we taller "

" Ring ring, hit that up, show that universal love, if you bleed that red blood, dance until you get enough, ring ring, hit that up, show that universal love. If you bleed that red blood, dance until you can't get enough "

I look at Gil, as Lisa sang, he winked, I winked back, and joined in with Lisa.

" I live for the night, I live for the lights, I live for the high, 'til I'm free falling, " we sang together.

As the music blared we danced together, Lisa and I.

" I'm the Grim Reaper when I'm blaring out your speaker, killin' off the week-uh, welcome to the final feature, "

" My head is in the clouds, you could say that I'm a dreamer, but I bang it super loud, turn that b- into a screamer, "

And it went like that, all night Lisa and I singing while the whole student body danced like crazy.

As the night came to an end, we finished up our song, everyone clapped and cheered, and Lisa gave me a hug.

We both curtsied and walked off the stage. I was exhausted.

" Well, that was something... " Gil said, coming up from behind me. I nodded, it was fun singing with Lisa.

Gil walked slightly ahead of me, then I jumped on his back.

" Woah! " he said, but I was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note;**

Well, what an exciting night!

It was kinda a surprise to me. You see, while I write chapters to my stories, I listen to music. And this song just happens to be the one I'm listening to while I'm writing this, so I just decided to include it into the chapter.

Song: Live For The Night by Krewella


	11. Chapter 11

" Molly can I talk to you? " I was in the library reading " Romeo and Juliet ", my favorite Shakespeare book. I look up from my book and saw Gil, sitting down across from me.

" Oh, sure! " I said, closing my book. I haven't really had time to just have a private talk with Gil, you know, with him being with Deema and all.

" It's about Deema and I..." He said, looking down at the floor.

" Yeah? " I asked, looking at him, trying to read his expression.

" Uh...so, you've been in love before, right? " he asked awkwardly.

" Yeah, lots of times, " I said.

It took him a moment to speak again, he looked up at me.

" How do you know when you love someone? " he blurted.

" Oh, uh, well..." I honestly didn't know how to answer that, and if I did, how was I going to explain it? " You, uh, you kind of feel it, in your heart, " I started to say, " You would do anything for that person, even die for them, " I said, looking at my book.

" But how do you know if that person likes you back? " he asked, looking back down at the floor.

" You'll know Gilly, " I said, giving him a comforting smile, " You'll know. "

He nodded slowly, absorbing the information. Then he stood up, " Thanks Molly, " he smiled back and walked out the library door, just as Deema came in.

" Hey Molly, " Deema says, sitting right next to me, " You've been in love, right? " she asks.

The conversation proceeds just like the one I had before. I tells Deema about love, and how you know if that person is right for you.

" Thanks Molly, " she says, as she gets up.

Before she leaves, I say one more thing to her.

" Deema? "

" Yeah? " she turns around.

" I have a feeling that you've already met the love of your life, " I tell her, motioning to Gil, outside, talking to someone in the hallway.

She blushes and nods, waving goodbye as she leaves the library.

...

Love of My Life = Gil.

I think about what Molly said in the library, about Gil being the perfect person. I've been thinking about it ever since she said it.

If I like him, and he likes me, how come we haven't told each other our feelings yet? I decided that I should be the first.

During study hall I walk over to Gil, but I stop when I see Helen walking over to him. I turn on my heel and hide behind a bookshelf, just close enough so that I could hear them.

" So, Gilly, long time no see? " Helen says, sitting on the table.

" Huh? Oh, yeah, " Gil says, looking back down at his book.

" I was just thinking, about Deema..." His ears perk up, " And I was wondering, do you like her? " Helen asked, sneakily.

I wanted to leave, but I couldn't, I had to know what he thought about me.

" Uh, Deema? " he says, still looking down at his book.

" Yeah, her, " she raises her eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

" Uh, she's, nice..." he says, quietly.

" Everyone is, " she takes out her phone, fixing her makeup, " But, do you think she's girlfriend material? "

He cringed, then answered, " Uh, no, I mean...uh, I would never date her, it's just..." he mutters something to himself, silently.

" So you'd never date her? Ever?! " Helen says, looking right at me.

" Uh, I guess not..." He shrugs, closing his book.

Tears form in my eyes, so all this time, I was just a joke?! I put my back against the bookshelf, and cry. I can't believe I let myself fall for him. I wipe my eyes and slowly walk out of the library, trying not to cause a scene.

But when I'm safely in the hallway I run as fast as I can, all the way home.


	12. Chapter 12

" Deema Wahler? "

I casually look around for Deema, but she's nowhere to be found.

" Hmm, " Mrs. Rogers says, writing something down son her clipboard, " Thats the third time this week, " she says, and continues with attendance.

I haven't really seen Deema that often, and after Helen and I had chatted the other day, I felt like she was purposely avoiding me.

I was getting worried so I called her a couple times, but she wouldn't pick up. I decided to talk to her in person, so after school I rode my skateboard to her house.

I knocked and waited, until finally, someone answered the door.

" _You?! _" I looked up and saw Deema's older sister, pointing a finger at me.

" Wha- "

" So, you break my sisters heart, and have the nerve to come crawling back here?! " she grabbed my shirt by the collar, " Well you've got another thing coming mr. " she slapped me and slammed the door shut.

I was really confused. I looked around for another way to get up. I climbed the tree next to Deema's bedroom and knocked on her window.

She turned around, her eyes red and swollen. She wiped any remaining tears and opened the window.

" What?! " she snarled.

" Whats the matter? You haven't been in school for 3 days, and your sister's acting really weird, " I look into her eyes, but she looks away.

" So am I just a joke to you?! " she yells in my face.

" What are you talking about? " I shout back.

" I'm talking about you, you, player! " she shuts her window and walks out of her room.

_Player?_

...

Young couples are so easy to screw around with, especially with a couple like Gil and Deema.

Gil had no idea that Deema was around when we had that little " chat ". Her heart was broken and she wasn't in school for three days!

So I thought that now would be a good time to manipulate Deema into giving me back my crown. After all, it was easy to get to her, now that she was heartbroken.

" So Molly, how's it going? " I asked. I haven't really spoken to her lately, now that I'm in a higher social ranking, I honestly don't talk to people who are below me.

" Not good, Gil and Deema aren't speaking to each other, and no matter how hard I try to get them back together, it always ends with them arguing, " she sighs and scribbles in her notebook.

" Can I tell you something? " I ask. She nods and I sit down in the seat next to her, " It's me, I've been messing around with them ever since the Winter Formal, " I whisper into her ear.

" Helen, why?! " she gasps, putting her hands over her mouth.

" Because it's fun! " I clap my hands together, then pull out my phone, fixing my hair.

" But it's so cruel, why would you do this to my friends?! " she folds her arms.

" Honestly Molly? Those losers are your _friends_?! Ha! You might as well be friend with the mathletes, " I laugh.

" It's not funny, there really nice people, unlike you! " she points a perfectly polished finger at me.

" Whatever, Molly " I pick up my bag, " Call me when your done with the loser brigade! " I walk off, leaving a red-faced Molly behind me.

...


	13. Chapter 13

Being a parent, you have to deal with the ups and downs of childhood. And right now, I'm dealing with a really big down. As soon as I got a call from Mrs. Wahler, explaining what happened, I knew I had to help my son.

I walk up to his room and knock on the door. Silence.

" Gil, I know your in there, " I open the door and look inside his room, in was clean as a whistle. Oh goodness, he must be really upset. You see when Gil gets upset, he cleans, he deals with his sadness a little differently then most kids.

" In here, " he says from the bathroom.

I walk into the bathroom and see him plunging the toilet, sulking.

" What's the matter? " I say, giving him a hug.

He squeezes out of the hug and uses the plunger as a shield, " Nothing mom, I'm perfectly fine, " he walks downstairs into the kitchen and starts cleaning the dishes, scrubbing madly at them.

" Honey, I know something's wrong, " I said, coming into the kitchen.

" Mom, I told you, I'm fine! Never better! " he smiles, but I know it's fake.

He finishes up the dishes and starts to vacuum the living room.

" Gil! I'm your mother, you can tell me anything! " I shout over the vacuum.

" Mom, for the last time I'm fine! " he shuts off the vacuum and runs up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Sometimes, I wish I had it as easy as Kathy did, Deema tells her everything.

...

" Ugh! " Deema throws a pillow at the door, just as I open it.

" Deema Wahler! Calm yourself, please! " She pouts and lays down on her bed.

You can definitely tell when my daughter's sad, her temper starts to show, and things usually don't end well.

I sit down on her bed, " Look what I found! " I said, holding out a scrapbook. She sits up, I know she recognizes this.

" It's just a stupid scrapbook, " she says, snatching it out of my hands.

It's not just any scrapbook, it's a scrapbook her and Gil made, together, when they were little. She flips through it, and her eyes soften, I could see tears forming in her eyes.

" Deema, I know things have been tense between you and Gil, but if you could just, talk to him, maybe give him a chance to explain, " she looks up at me and hugs me.

" Thanks mom, you always know what to do, " she runs out of her room, taking the scrapbook with her.

...

**Author's Note:**

So, we have the parents point of view on this! Oh, and by the way, " Kathy " is the name of Deema's mom, it was the only name that popped into my head, so I just decided to go with it.

And what about this " scrapbook " and what is Deema going to do with it? Probably not you were expecting for the 13th chapter, but I hope you guys liked it! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

I place the scrapbook carefully inbetween my binders. My plan was, during social studies, I would show Gil the scrapbook, and once he's seen it, he would remember all the fun times we used to have together, and we would become friends again and live happily ever after. Right?

I carry around the book for a couple of classes, anxiously waiting for fifth period. But during fourth period, something happened. I looked through my binders, to check if I had the scrapbook, but I didnt have it.

I checked again, still not there. I start to panic, did I lose the book?!

I run through the halls, checking in every classroom for it but no luck. I go into the bathroom and look at myself. You lost the book, I told myself. This was bad, very, very bad.

...

" What's this? " I say, picking up a book. It was light blue, with the word " friends " written on the front. I flip through it.

They were pictures of Deema and Gil, when they were little, this must be some memory book, of there time together as kids.

" Helen?! " _Deema_.

I spin around, " Hi Deema, what's up? "

" I've lost something really important, and I really need to find it, " she says, worried.

So _this_, is _hers_?! " What is it? " I asked, curiously.

" It's a scrapbook, I was gonna show it to Gil so he could remember our friendship and forgive me, " she looks around the classroom! " Have you seen it? "

" No, not at all, " I say, innocently.

" Oh, okay, thanks anyway, " and she leaves the room.

I grab my bag and the book and run out the other direction. This is gonna be huge!

...

" Deema! "

I look up from my locker and see Gil, walking toward me, holding the scrapbook, with Helen right behind him.

" You found it! " I take it form his hands and look at it closely. It had rips and tears throught it, " What happened? " I looked up at him.

He was about to answer, but Helen interrupted him, " You! I can't believe you tore up such a valuble thing! " she smirked at me, then continued, " Your such a brat Deema, lets go Gil! " she grabs Gil's arm and drags him away.

I watch as they walk away.

" Deema! "

I turn around again and see Molly and Goby heading towards me.

" Yeah? " I said, putting the scrapbook in my backpack.

" It's Helen! " Goby says, crossing his arms.

I close my locker, " What do you mean? "

" She's the one that's been messing around with you guys! Gil's not the player, she is! " Molly almost shouts, angrily.

" WHAT?! " I scream, throwing my notebook to the ground.

Molly nods, " It's all her, she even told me! "

My face was completely red with anger. She's been playing with us this whole time!

The bell rings and I stomp off to class, I was seriously about to blow.

...


	15. Chapter 15

I sit at my desk, in silence, it feels kind of weird, I'm always talking with someone before class.

" Gil! " I turn around and see Oona and Nonny standing there.

" Uh, hi guys, " I haven't seen them as much anymore, with all this drama going on, I never really had a chance to talk to either of them.

" We have something to tell you, " Oona says, sitting down in the desk in front of me.

" What? " I say sharply, but I quickly take it back.

They both look at each other. " Uh, well- " Nonny starts to say, but is interrupted by Oona.

" Helen! " she says, waving her arms in the air.

" What? " I say, confused.

" Helen, she's been messing around with you and Deema, " Oona says. I look at Nonny and he nods in agreement.

_WHAT?_! So all this time, it was Helen. She was the one that tricked Deema into thinking I was a " player ", she was the one that ripped up the scrapbook.

I sit there, in silence, my hands clenched into fists. " Helen, " I snarl, getting up from my seat. I wave goodbye to Oona and Nonny and run down the hall. _She is sure gonna get a beat down from me._

...

" HELEN! " I look in both directions and see Deema and Gil, shouting my name. Everything goes silent, all heads turn to me, but I just sit there, chewing my salad.

They both walk towards me, " I can't believe... " Deema starts.

"...you did this to us! " Gil finishes.

I look up at both of them smiling, " Awww, it's so cute how you two finish each other sentences, " I said, " I've gotta add that to my blog, " I take out my phone and text madly, but Gil snatches my phone and throws it across the cafeteria.

" What was that for?! " I said, getting up from my chair.

" That, was for messing around with us! " Gil said, his hands pulled tightly into fists.

" Whatever, " I roll my eyes and grab my bag, walking out the lunch room. Suddenly I feel something moist on my hair. _Spaghetti_.

I turn around, " Who threw that?! "

" Me! " Deema barked.

" What's your problem?! " I yell at them.

" YOU! " they both shouted.

The cafeteria is quiet after that, and everyone is staring at me. I decide to return the favor. I grab my ranch and walk over to Deema and pour it all onto her head, getting ever last drop.

" Ugh! My hair! " she grabs someone's tray and stuffs it into my face.

" Why you little..." I slap her and Gil punches me back. Then it turns into chaos, we all start to argue, throwing a couple punches and elbows here and there.

" The three of you, in my office, NOW! " We stop and see the principal, motioning us to leave.

We leave the lunch room and walk into the hall, sitting down in front of the principal's office.


	16. Chapter 16

" This is all my your fault, " Helen says, folding her arms.

" _My_ fault, if you hadn't- " Gil looks at me, shaking his head. I sink down into my chair and pout, this is all _her_ fault.

" Mrs. Jacobs will see you now, " the vice principal says, letting us through.

We walk into the office and sit down in the three seats in front of Mrs. Jacobs desk.

" Can anyone describe to me what just happened? " she said, raising her eyebrow. We all talked at once and she silences us, " Go ahead Helen, you first, " she motions Helen to proceed and she nods, giving us a small smirk.

" You see, I was texting my friends when Deema and Gil came up to me and started threatning me, " she said, dramatically.

" But that's not wha- " Gil begins to argue, but the principal shakes her head.

" I see, is this true Deema? " she asks, looking at me.

I shake my head, " You see Helen has been messing around with a special " relationship " Gil and I have, " I say, " And we weren't very happy about that, so..."

" So you decided to start a fight in the lunch room? " Mrs. Jacobs asked.

" She started it! " I shouted, pointing at Helen.

" No, she did! " Helen said, pointing back at me.

" Listen girls, we don't have time to argue, we all know how this is going to end, either one of you confesses, or you'll all have to go to detention, " Mrs. Jacobs says.

I gasp. I couldn't go to detention again, if I did, my mom would ground me for life.

" I did it, " Gil said. I looked at him and he winked at me.

" You did, did you? " she looks at him in disbelief, " Well, I guess that means detention, two weeks, " she motions us out of her office.

" I can't believe you Helen! " I shout when were outside in the hallway.

" Oh please, your lucky your knight in shining armor came to rescue you, or you would have been stuck in detention! " she narrows her eyes.

" Your such a brat! " I yell.

" Whatever! " she turns on her heel and walks down the hall.

I roll my eyes and turn around to face Gil. " Thanks, " I said, awkwardly.

" No problem, " he says, smiling.

I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " See you in class, " I wave goodbye and rush to my locker, thinking about my knight in shining armor.


	17. Chapter 17

" Quiet down class! " Mrs. Rogers yells, heading towards the door, " We have a new student with us today, " she says as we all quiet down.

_New student? It's like the middle of the year. _I turn in my chair, facing Mrs. Rogers, watching as she slowly opens the door.

" Everyone, meet Ruth, " Mrs. Rogers opened the door, and a girl stepped in. She had pure white hair, and gentle light blue eyes. She waved to everyone, hiding behind her long hair.

" Gil, you will show her around, " Mrs. Rogers glared at me.

" Me?! Why me? " I ask, shocked.

" Because if you don't, you'll go straight to detention, alright? " she showed Ruth to her seat, which was right next to mine. She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. I guess this wouldn't be _so_ bad right?

...

I watch as Gil shows me everything, even his favorite places. The school was interesting, but I was paying more attention to Gil. He's really funny and goofy, he has the sweetest smile, and he even calls me " Baby Ruth " you know like the candy bar. I was really hoping we could be friends some day, but he probably wouldn't pay any attention to me after the tour is finished.

" Wanna sit with me? " he asked, flashing a smile. I shyly nodded and he leads me over to his lunch table, where I saw a couple other people sitting.

" Hey guys, this is Baby Ruth, " he motioned towards me and I waved.

" Hi! " a girl with shiny blond curls sprang up and gave me a hug, " I'm Deema! It's nice to meet ya Baby Ruth! " she grabs my arm and leads me over to a seat next to her.

" Actually..." I start to say, but I'm interrupted by a girl with long, pink hair.

" Hi Baby Ruth, it's very nice to meet you, I'm Molly, and these are my friends, " she motions to 3 others and the all wave, " This is Oona, Nonny, and Goby. "

" Hi! " Goby says, smiling.

" It's nice to meet you Baby Ruth! " Oona says, sweetly.

I look over at Nonny and he nods, he must be very shy, like me.

" It's very nice to meet you all- "

" Who's this, another addition to your pathetic little group?! " I look up and see a girl with brown hair and pale skin, laughing.

" Go away Helen! " Deema yells.

" Whatever, " she comes over to me.

" Word of advice, don't hang with these losers, " she whispers to me. She walks away, and look down at my shoes.

" Don't listen to her Baby Ruth, _she's_ the one you shouldn't be hanging out with, " Deema snarls, and eats her burger.

I nod and looked at Gil, he's the only one I actually trust. He looks at me and nods, agreeing with what Deema said.

I sit quietly as I listen to ,y new friends talk about what they did today. I must have been zoning out because Oona was trying to get my attention.

" You wanna come Baby Ruth? " she asks, a confused look spreads across my face.

" The movies, " Molly said, reading my expression. I nod and they continue talking. I look back down at my shoes, and think about how today went. I smile to myself Amnd laugh along with my new friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Elections were starting soon, and everyone was buzzing about it. The past few weeks canditates were putting up posters, passing out buttons, baking brownies or cupcakes, doing everything they could to get votes.

" Vote for Deema! " Deema yelled out of a bullhorn, Gil marched around with her, passing out buttons and a free brownie.

" What are you guys doing? " I asked, pulling my white hair into a ponytail for gym.

" Getting votes! " they both said in unison. After I met Gil and his friends, I saw that Gil and Deema really make a great team, they both think and act the same, they could be twins!

" Oh, your running for president Deema? " I ask, getting out my gym clothes and sneakers.

She nods, " Yeah, I wanna make these last couple of months count! " she pulls her hands into fists, " I would not let this school suffer in the likes of Helen..."

" Speaking of the devil, " Gil says, looking over my shoulder. I turn around and see Helenma walking down the hall with a tiara placed on her head.

" Vote for Helen! " she said dreamily, blowing kisses at everyone in the hall.

" Hey Deema, hope to see you and your partner at the competition, " she blew a kiss at both of them but they just turned their heads.

" I hate her, " Deema said under her breath. Gil rolled his eyes and handed the box of buttons to me.

" We could really use some help, do you mind? " he asked, smiling. How could I say no? With that smile, he could get anyone to do anything.

I nod and take the box, closing my locker, " I'll see you guys later! " I run down the hall, throwing buttons at everyone I pass.

...

" Have you ever thought about you and Gil being a couple? " Katie-Rose asks, poking at her button. I never really got a chance to speak with Katie-Rose. She's really nice and a pleasure to be around.

" I don't know, I've never really, actually, thought about it, that much..." And that's the truth. Ever since the cafe incident, I never had a chance to just stop and think.

" I think you guys would be just _fabulous_ together! Don't you? " she pinned her button to her shirt, " You know, you should really go on a date sometime. "

I nod. I would like to, but wouldn't that mess up our friendship? I would never want to do that, Gil's been my friend for as long as I can remember!

" Just think about it, " she takes the button off and plays with it again.

" I don't know, I just don't want to ruin our friendship, " I look down at my pillow and imagine what Gil would say if I told him that I liked him.

" But Deema! He likes you! You can obviously tell by the max amount of time he's spending with you! You have to at least try! Please?! " she begs, holding the button in her hand.

I roll my eyes, and nod, " But what if he says no? " I ask.

" Heck with the no! Get over it and move on! But you'll never know if you don't at try? " she sits down on my bed and looks me in the eye.

" Fine- "

" YAY! " she jumps up and down in my bed, clapping her hands.

I sigh and start to panic. What if he says no? What if he doesn't like me in that way?! Sweat trickles down my neck. I take deep breaths.

Once Katie-Rose leaves I go to bed without dinner, dreaming about tomorrow.

...

I walk through the halls, passing out the second batch of brownies, saying " Vote for Deema! " as I hand them out. I was up all night baking them, finding the perfect recipe.

" Hi Deema! " I shout, a yawn escaping through my mouth. But I quickly cover it up with a smile.

" Oh, hi...Gil, " she says, nervously, " Can we...talk...? " I nod and she grabs my arm, dragging me into the janitors closet.

" What did you wanna talk about? " I ask, as she closes the door.

" Gil...we've been friends, for a long time now..." She starts, "...just over the years I guess I've developed a " crush " on you..." She looks down at he sneakers, "...and I just wanted to tell you...that I...I..." We stand in silence for a moment until she finally speaks up.

" I LOVE YOU GIL! " she blurts and runs out into the hall. Leaving me, blushing a deep shade of red.

**Author's Note:**

Yes, that just happened. Why did Deema run out? How will Gil react? Who will win the election?

I have absolutely no idea, nope.

Anyway...

There's only a few more chapters left so stick around! But I've been recently asked to do a crossover, MLP/BG, what do you guys think? Should I, shouldn't I?

I hope you guys liked this chapter! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

" And you've been avoiding him?! " Goby yells. I nod, grabbing a juice box from the fridge.

" I agree with Goby, " Ruth says, nodding, " I think you should talk with him, maybe see how he feels. "

" Thats just it, " I place to juice boxes down for them, " What if he doesn't feel that way? " I ask, sitting down across from them.

" It never hurt to try..." Ruth says, taking a sip of her juice. Like I haven't heard that before.

But, that night, I think about what Ruth and Goby told me, about talking to him, I guess I could try...

- The Next Day -

I walk into class, nervously. I didn't know what Gil would think or say. Ugh! I wish I had never said that! I make eye contact with Gil and he smiles his usual, happy smile. I sigh, but sit two rows behind him, just in case.

When class ends I catch up with Gil, and tap his shoulder. " Hi, " I say, in a calm, collective voice.

" Hi, " he says, casually. Did he forget about what happened yesterday?

" About yesterday..." I say, and he looks at me.

" Yeah? " he asks, giving me a look.

" I...I just..." We look at each other.

" Deema, it's okay, I'm glad you told me...because..." He looks away, blushing, then he looks down at his shoes, " I kinda, sorta, have a crush in you too..."

I gasp, laugh, sigh, then hiccup. " REALLY?! " I give him a hug, and we laugh. He holds out his hand and a grab it happily. And we walk down the hall, hand-in-hand.

...

" I take it that you talked to him..." Ruth says, coming up from behind me. I nod passsing out the last button. I was doing some last minute things before the election tommorow.

" Thanks Baby Ruth, you really helped me..." I give her a hug and she hugs me back, smiling.

" It was the least I could do, " she giggled, " So, you ready for tomorrow? " she asks, as we continue to walk.

I nod vigorously, " Of course! I can't wait! " I was really eager to win, especially since I'm competing against Helen.

" I bet you'll win Deema! Good luck! " she waves goodbye and skips down the hall.

I sigh, walking the opposite direction, only to get a surprise hug from Molly. " Congrats! " she squeals, Oona joining the hug.

" What? " I ask, as we release from the hug.

" You and Gil! Your now a couple! " Molly says, squealing once more. I blush and nod.

" So how does it feel being with your soul mate?! " Oona asks.

" I don't know, it's not like we're going on any dates, I guess it'll take some getting used to, " I shrug, and open my locker, looking over my speech for the big election.

" Pretty soon you'll be married, and have kids, and you'll be a mommy, " Molly pauses and I roll my eyes, " You know it's true, " she pokes me in the arm.

" Whatever, " I roll my eyes again. We walk through the halls in silence.

" Heard the news! " We turn around and see Helen, two girls following behind her.

" What? " Oona asks, looking at her in disgust.

Helen walked up to me, signaling the two girls to follow her. " You and Gil are now a couple? Huh? That's cute, " she laughs, and the other girls follow. " But seriously, do you really think this is gonna work out? I girl like you with a guy like... " she pauses, and looks up, I follow her gaze and see Gil walking down the hall, talking with some of his friends.

I turn to Helen, " Whatever, " I have the urge to slap her but I just walk away instead.

" Hey guys! " Gil says, shuffling towards us.

" Hi Gil! " Oona says, hugging him, he hugs her back and looks at me, smiling.

" Hi Deema, " he says. I wave back at him and turn to my locker, hiding my face, which was engulfed in red.

" Hey guys! " I look up from my locker and see Goby, walking down the hall with Nonny.

" Wanna go grab some fro-yo after school? " he asks, stopping at my locker. We nod and he smiles, looking at me.

" So, ready for the big election Deema? " Goby asks, I nod my face still hidden. He gives me a look and continues talking, but I'm barely listening, I'm too worried about the election.

" Don't worry Deema, you'll do great, " Gil whispers in my ear, practically ready my mind. I blush even more and get out my binder, hiding my face behind it.

" Gotta go! " I sprint down the hall before anyone has a chance to reply.


	20. Chapter 20

" Welcome to the 2013-2014 President elections! " Mrs. Jacobs announces. Everyone claps and cheers, some even whistle, " This years candidates are, Deema Wahler, and Helen Matthews! " she motions to the both of us and we wave, smiling.

" So, here's who's it goes. Each girl will tell us why they want to become president and everyone will cast there votes, the girl with the most votes wins! " everyone claps and cheers once more.

" Helen? Would you like to go first? " Mrs. Jacobs asks, and Helen nods, giving me a small smirk.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Helen Matthews, and I want to become president, " she winks at the crowd, " If I become president, I will be sure to make everyone part of my possé so you can all be popular! " she puts her hands in the air, and everyone cheers. I roll my eyes.

" Deema? " Mrs. Jacobs motions me to begin but when I open my mouth, no words come out.

" Deema, were waiting, " Mrs. Jacobs says impatiently, Helen snickers. I look at everyone, and everyone stares back at me. _I can't do this,_ I say to myself and run off the stage, into the hallway.

" Deema! " I look to my left and see Molly and Oona rushing to my side, " What happened? " Molly asked, sitting next to me.

" I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous, " I wipe my eyes.

" Deema, your really fun to be around, and super kind! Who wouldn't want you to be president? " Oona said, patting my back. I nod and smile. I guess Oona's right, I shouldn't have been this worried.

" Now go out there and kick Helen's butt! " Molly screams as we stand up. Oona and I laugh and enter the auditorium. As we enter I see Gil and Goby in stage, chanting my name, everyone's following, clapping as I walk in.

I smile and jump on stage. Gil hands me the mic and gives me a wink, then heads down the stage and I wait as the crowd quiets down.

" Thank you everyone! " I smile once again, " I wouldn't have gotten here without the help of my friends, " I look down at Molly, Oona, Gil, Goby, and my new friend Ruth. I smile at them and they wave back, " Thanks guys. " I sigh and walk back to my podium, handing Mrs. Jacobs the mic.

" I think it's pretty clear who won, isn't it? " She points to me and everyone cheers. I smile and look over at Helen.

" You haven't seen the last of me, " she mouths and walks off the stage, making a big scene. I roll my eyes and wave to the crowd and they cheer some more.

Later, as we're leaving last period everyone's talking about the election. And everywhere I turn there's always someone smiling at me, in a good way.

" So..." Gil pops up beside me, " Can I take you for some celebratory frozen yogurt? " he smiles and I laugh.

" Yes, yes you may, " he holds out his hand I take it. We talk and laugh as were walking, talking about what happened ealier this morning.

Once we get across the street, Gil covers my eyes with his hands, blinding me.

" What are you doing? " I ask, feeling my way around.

" You'll see..." he leads me through a door put takes his hands off.

" SURPRISE! " everyone yells. I look around, balloons, streamers, frozen yogurt?!

" Awww, you guys! " I squeal, " This is so sweet! "

" It was all Gil's idea, " Ruth said, slyly.

" Really?! " I turn to Gil and give him a quick kiss. He blushes and I smile, turning to everyone else, " Lets PARTY! "

...

**Author's Note:**

Short chapter, I know. ^_^'

Next chapter is the last chapter! What?! Yeah, pretty sad, but all good things come to an end right?

But, what do you guys think of a sequel? I really need your opinions guys, they really help me out!

I hope you enjoyed! ;)


	21. Chapter 21

" Happy 2 week anniversary! " Molly yells, barging open my bedroom door.

" What? " I don't remember anything about any anniversary.

" It's you and Gil, I can't believe you've been dating for 2 weeks! " Molly squeals, hugging me.

" Well..." We actually haven't been " dating ", it was more like a step up from being friends.

" I wonder what Gil has in store for your big day! He's probably gonna take you on the most romantic date! " she said dreamily.

I nod, texting on my phone. It would be nice to go on my first date with Gil, but I would never tell Molly that.

" Who ya textin? " Molly asks, peeking over my shoulder.

I block her view, " No one, " I giggle at Gil's response, I recently found out that it was way more easier texting than actually talking to him.

Molly snatches my phone, " Omg, it's Gilly! " She hops on my bed, texting.

" Molly, give me my phone! " I demand, but had shakes her head.

" I'm gonna help you land a date to the most fanciest restaurant in town, " she giggled and continued to text.

A couple of minutes later Molly hand my phone back and I scroll through the conversation.

" Gil's not the easiest to persuade, " she says, sighing, " So I couldn't get you a date, sometimes he can just be so oblivious, " she sighs again and gets up from my bed, " I'll see ya tomorrow Deema! " I wave goodbye, and sigh. I don't think I'm ready for a date just yet.

...

" A DATE?! " I yell, reading Deema's text. Minutes into the conversation, Deema told me about our " 2 week anniversary ", and we should spend it by going on a date.

I act oblivious to it, so she thinks I have no idea what she's taking about, because honestly, I don't think I'm reading for a date yet. But I guess Deema doesn't feel that way.

I sigh, telling Deema that I had to go do chores. I walk downstairs and grab something to eat, chewing thoughtfully.

" Something on your mind? " I almost choke on my food, scared half to death.

" No, " I catch breath, and sigh, looking at my mom.

" Gil, you haven't told me anything about what's been going on, " she sits down at the kitchen table, " You've just been spending a lot of time in your room, " she sighs, tears filling her eyes, " Do you not trust me? "

" Mom, I..." I sigh, " I don't know, sometimes I don't feel like talking about feelings..." I look at my mom, an she nods, understandingly.

" Okay, but if you need anything, I'm always here, " she stands up and gives me a hug. I decide to enjoy the hug, if it'll make my mom feel better.

When she finally lets go off me, I run up to my room and call Goby, he's really good with things like this.

" Imani residence, how may I help you? " Goby says.

" Goby, it's me Gil, " I say, putting my phone on speaker.

" What's up? " he asks.

" It's about Deema and I..." I trail off, thinking about the texts Deema sent me just moments ago, " She's been talking about this " anniversary " thing and how I should take her on a date, but I don't think we're at that point in our relationship, " I sigh, grabbing a soda from my mini fridge.

" Well Gil..." Goby pauses, and I listen thoughtfully, " Sometimes in a relationship you have to do what the lady wants, or else things will start to get messy, " I nod understandingly.

" So you think I should ask her out on a date? " I shudder.

" Yeah, it's the right thing do! " he says, almost yelling over the phone.

I gulp, sweat starts to drip down my neck. I hang up on Goby without saying goodbye ( which I rarely do ) and hop on my bed, thinking about what I would say to Deema tomorrow.

...

Authors Note:

Okay, I lied, this stories not over yet! I've been so busy with school, I haven't had much time to write, which sucks :(

So yay, that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed! ;)


	22. Chapter 22

" Deema? " I turn around so quick I almost break my neck. Gil was standing there, awkwardly.

" Yeah? " I had never seen him like this before, he's usually calm and collective.

" About yesterday..." Gil trails off, thinking about who knows what.

" Yeah, about that- "

" I just...don't think we're ready for that step in our relationship yet..." Gil said, not making eye contact with me.

" Yes, I know- "

" Before you say no, I...wait what? " he looks at me, questioningly.

I giggle, " I agree, it was Molly who was texting you about the whole ' date ' thing, " I giggle again, as Gil sits beside me.

" So, is that a no? " he leans into his chair.

" Yes, " I bob my head back and forth, searching through my binder for my homework.

Gil lets out a deep sigh, " Good, " he relaxes a bit, and closed his eyes, dozing off. I laugh, just as the teacher comes in, and I watch as Mrs. Rogers beats Gil down with a ruler.

...

" Owwww, " I mutter, putting an ice pack on my forehead. Mrs. Rogers doesn't mess around when it comes to sleeping in class.

Ruth laughs, " What happened? "

I shake my head, " Word of advice, don't sleep in class, EVER! " I bang my head against the gym wall, which makes my head scream in pain.

We walk out if the gym just as the bell rings, signaling that it's time to go home for the weekend.

I head to my locker and wait for Ruth to catch up, and we walk home together. As we cross the street, I look around, distracted by everything moving around me. I bird lands on y head and I observe it very closely, I've never seen anything like it actually.

" Gil! Look out! " Ruth yells, I follow her gaze and see a car, heading straight for me.

I try to run but it's too late, I'm already on the ground in a split second. As my hearing and vision get weaker and weaker, pain washed over me, tears stinging my eyes.

Then, all I can see, is black.

...

Authors Note:

Well, that's it! As sad as I am to leave this story, it's over

I really hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for all your support! ;)


End file.
